


Life/Death Everlasting

by 1john514



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: 2021, Death, Eternity, Fire, Heaven, Hell, Life - Freeform, ME - Freeform, Other, Please read, Please share, Truth, end times, important, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1john514/pseuds/1john514
Summary: A person who is teetering on the brink of death is teetering on the precipice of eternity...





	Life/Death Everlasting

Please consider this reality.

A person who is teetering on the brink of death is teetering on the precipice of eternity. 

A person who has passed away has simply passed from this world into another, and a person who has been dead for hundreds of years has been alive just as long in another spiritual realm. 

The human soul never dies. It lives on forever and ever in one of two places, Heaven or Hell. Adolf Hitler is alive in Hell today. So is that nice old crossing guard who used to tell you corny jokes as he helped you cross the street. The vast majority of people don't know this, but Hell is actually the default destination of _**ALL**_ souls after they die. 

It doesn't matter whether we've been a good or bad person by human standards. In the eyes of God, the creator and judge of all things, _**no person**_ is worthy to go to Heaven by their own merits. 

So what can we do? 

_"For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."_ — John 3:16 

_"Jesus saith unto him, I am the way, the truth, and the life: no man cometh unto the Father, but by me."_ — John 14:6 

_"Jesus said unto her, I am the resurrection and the life: he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live."_ — John 11:25 

_"Neither is there salvation in any other: for there is none other name under heaven given among men, whereby we must be saved."_ — Acts 4:12 

You think I'm some religious nutcase spammer. You're ready to ignore me — you probably haven't even read this far. But guys, someday you'll realize this is the most important message you could ever read. Please settle your debt with God, talk to Jesus, today.

**Author's Note:**

> **HEADS UP CHRISTIANS!  
> **
> 
> This message is free of use for anyone who might like to share it on social media/blogs/wherever you post things on the internet. Feel free to make any amendments you'd like — as long as the meaning stays true to God's word, of course. 
> 
> **Thanks for reading, and God bless! :)**


End file.
